Flowers
by billieavenue
Summary: Shikamaru was just trying to get through with another day of training at the academy. Who knew a shuriken could be so troublesome? [ShikaIno] r&r plz


A/N: UM, let me start by saying this is the first fic I've ever written. The influence for it all comes loosely from a story my friend told me, and of course my love of Naruto oo. I can put anything in my author's note right? Lol I fail at this :D...all the gurus on are going to come attack me now for failing at this OHOHO Anyway, um, Shikamaru is cool. x3...

Disclaimer: I am not at all cool enough to own Naruto. sulk

"Hah! I bet you can't do it, Shikamaru!"

Ugh…that Inuzuka kid was pointing his finger at me and laughing.

"Wow, Kiba! You really did it!" the other kids were saying. Kiba had stood with his back facing the target that was hanging off the tree, threw a shuriken backwards, and hit the target dead on. ….Big deal. Iruka-sensei had just started our shuriken training unit, and I didn't need something annoying like Kiba's stupid voice ruining it for me.

"Go ahead, Shikamaru, give it a try! Or are you too embarrassed cuz you know you can't do it?" Kiba laughed. I sighed.

"Go on." I heard Chouji's voice…his potato-chip munching voice. "Just do it so they'll shut up."

"…How troublesome." I sighed and turned my back to the tree. I took one last look behind me before I pulled out a shuriken. Kiba and his crew of friends stood watching me and snickering to themselves. I couldn't help but have my concentration interrupted as I held up the shuriken, ready to throw it.

"Well? Go on! Throw it!" Ugh…stupid Kiba. He was just using me as a way to show off. I held the shuriken tightly, took a breath, and quickly with a flick of the wrist, I tossed it.

SWOOOOOOSH!

"AAAAAAAAAEEEEEEEEEEEH!" There was a quiet thud.

"W-What the hell?" I asked as I turned around. Wha…oh, shit!

"Ow! My knee!" A girl was crying.

"Ino! Are you alright?" A group of girls were already at the scene, crouched on the ground. I looked around as if to question what was going on. Kiba looked suddenly pale as he shifted his eyes from the girls to me.

"What'd you do?!" He interrogated me, almost in a panic.

"What? M-Me? What?" Did I hit someone? I walked towards the group, seeing a blonde girl on the ground, holding her knee. It was bleeding.

Did I hit her?

"Look at what you did to Ino!" Dumbfoundedly, I stared at the pink-haired girl who was screaming at me.

"I'm sorry, I di-"

"Just get out of here!" She screamed. The group walked…what was her name…Ino? They walked Ino to the Academy.

Man, did I feel like a jerk.

------------------------------------------------

It was morning. I had gotten a full night of sleep and had a great breakfast, but I couldn't help thinking about yesterday. As much as I'd like to, I can't really blame the whole thing on Kiba, since I was the one who threw that shuriken.

Oh well. No matter what I was feeling, there was still class at the Academy. I got my bag and left the house. The sun was shining, birds were flying around and singing, the grass was green and there were butterflies all around the flo…Hey, that's it! Flowers!

------------------------------------------------

Well, there she was. Ino and her friends were sitting by the same tree from yesterday eating some snacks. They didn't look particularly pissed, in fact, they were all laughing. Now would probably be a good time to apologize about what happened.

Keeping one hand behind my back, I casually walked over to them.

"Hey, um…I…Ino…" I stuttered. I probably looked horridly stupid in front of all these girls, staring at me with mostly angry looks.

"Shikamaru, what do you want?" The pink-haired girl growled at me. "You practically kill Ino yesterday, and you think you can just-"

"Class is starting!" Iruka-sensei was at the Academy door, happily waving for everyone to come inside.

"…And you think you can just come up to her like nothing happened?" She finished. Jeez.

"Don't worry Sakura, it's okay." A bold voice came from behind.

"Are you sure, Ino?"

"Yeah, it's alright!" Ino was smiling at Sakura, gesturing for the group to go inside.

"Wait, Ino!" I had almost forgotten. She stopped walking and turned around, surprised. "I, uh…wanted to apologize about yesterday, so…um…" I was at a loss of words. I looked away and pulled out the flowers I was hiding behind my back, stretching them out over to her. "I got these for you."

"Oh, Shikamaru! They're so pretty!" Ino didn't seem to be upset at all about what happened. I looked at her. She was holding the flowers, which were really a pitiful bunch. Sure, I had only picked 3, and sure they were small, but by the look on her face she didn't seem to care. I smiled.

"You know, Shikamaru, it's really not that big of a deal. In fact, you didn't hit me at all, if that's what you thought."

"What? But, I saw your knee, and…"

"No, no! I mean, sure if I didn't dodge it, your shuriken would've hit me…But instead of being graceful and swift like a true ninja," she stopped, smiling, "I kind of tripped on the tree stump and fell. That's why my knee was bleeding!" She was laughing.

"Oh…" What a relief. "Well, I'm really sorry about it anyway!"

"Hey, you two! Come inside! Class is starting!" Sensei sure was annoying at times…I walked over to the Academy door, and before I went inside, I saw Ino putting the flowers into her ponytail.

"There we go!" She walked in the door. "They're cute, huh?"

Iruka-sensei was looking at us weirdly…We just looked at him and laughed as we went to our seats for class.

OK the end ; So did I fail? D:...be nice, plz r&r and let me know if you liked it/what I can improve on! I know I fail, and then writing in first person probably didn't help any. Whatever 0

UM idk what else to say. twiddles fingers AYBABTU! x3...oo; disappear


End file.
